


Sexual Fantasy

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Multipairing, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, bitch, hablan de sexo, lenguaje adulto, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Yuri y Yurio se encuentra en el vestuario de la copa de Rusia, una simple pregunta: ¿Qué es el eros para ti? Desborda una cantidad de fantasías sexuales.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen

**_¿Qué es el EROS para ti?_ **

Le había quedado esa frase desde hacía muchísimo tiempo en la cabeza, aun después de realizar varias veces el acto y encontrarse en Rusia para la copa Rostelecom. Hacía tiempo que lo había bailado y se había imaginado muchísimas escenas con la cual se componía la melodía EROS, amor sexual, el sexo. Para sus casi 24 años, esto resultaba desconocido, pero dado a los asares del destino lo había experimentado hacía pocas semanas. Los gemidos, los gruñidos, el éxtasis más profundo, la caricia en la piel, la mirada salvaje y las lenguas entrelazadas en un perfecto código de amor y entrega.   
Eso era Eros, la entrega absoluta, la del cuerpo y alma, dejando de lado las leyes del corazón y los sentimientos, experimentando solamente con el sentido del tacto, del gusto, del oído. Saborear esas delicias que le permitieron llevarse la victoria.

Ahora que conocía el EROS, nadie podría ganarle, ni siquiera Christopher. La sensualidad y la sexualidad se habían convertido en una y ya no era un sexo inocente, sino uno tan ardiente que salían llamaradas de su piel.  
¿Cómo pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin experimentar los placeres de la carne y el sueño profundo? Viktor era el mejor en esa área y hacía que cualquiera se sintiera un dios en la cama a pesar de la inexperiencia.  
  


El golpe de la puerta alertó a Yuri, su tocayo ruso acababa de entrar para también cambiarse en dicho vestuario, le lanzó una mirada no muy amigable y se sentó, para quitarse las zapatillas. Debía admitir una cosa, esta nueva apertura al sexo homosexual le había traído un sinfín de fantasías pervertidas en las cuales se encontraban casi todos sus compañeros de pista, inclusive el muchachito ruso que lo miraba con desprecio luego de haberle ganado el corazón de Viktor. ¿O tal vez no?   
Yuri siempre sospechó algo entre esos dos, se conocían bastante bien y sabían cuando el otro estaba enojado, triste o pensante, por lo cual aun no comprendía hasta donde llegaba esa especie de conexión. ¿Habrá pasado a la cama como a él? Recordó que Yuri Plisetsky o mejor dicho Yurio, llevaba más tiempo de conocerlo y a pesar de su joven edad siempre se había sentido atraído por la melodía EROS ante al AGAPE.

–¿Qué me miras? ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? –preguntó con su clásica conducta agria, aquella que dejaba a cualquiera temblando de miedo con su mirada, pero Yuri ya lo había tratado, Yurio era un niño, un simple gatito carente de amor, por lo cual no le volvió a temer.

–Pensaba en preguntarte –susurró, Yurio se ató media coleta para que el fleco que llevaba en la frente no le cubra los ojos y volteó a mirar a su tocayo–. **_¿Qué es el EROS para ti?_** –cuestionó.

La mirada de Yurio cambió a una completamente confusa. ¿A qué se debía esa pregunta? Probablemente Yuri intentaba descubrir la cantidad de experiencia sexual que tenía él y por eso le preguntaba. Quince años, muy guapo, cuerpo flexible. Esas piernas no gritaban "virgen" bajo ningún punto de vista y Yurio lo sabía.  
Se levantó de su banco y caminó descalzo directo a Yuri, para sentarse a su lado y mirarlo con una sonrisa coqueta, ¿lo estaba intentando seducir? No, era muy joven para poder lograr tal hazaña, pero los rusos tenían algo que a Yuri le excitaba bastante y era esos ojos claros que junto a la piel lechosa le hacía enloquecer. Yurio y Viktor eran casi como gemelos en sus expresiones sexuales.

–¿Eros, eh? –Cuestionó y mordió su labio para luego viajar su vista al techo–. El eros fue completamente mi primera vez en el sexo, más no la última –Yuri no se sorprendió, intuía que el adolescente había pasado por una cama al menos y no era la propia precisamente–. Cuando me colé en la cama de Viktor la primera vez –Yurio giró para ver la expresión de Yuri, esta no cambió para nada–. ¿Lo sabías?

–Intuía eso –comentó–. Cuando me encamé con Viktor supe que habías estado ya en esa situación, no me digas como lo supe, ni siquiera yo soy consciente de eso.

–Ya veo, tienes de "esos" poderes –rió bajito, era la primera vez que lo veía tan libre, seguramente porque le faltaba poco para cumplir los 16 años–. Te admito que al principio Viktor intentaba no tocarme, pero estaba completamente desnudo y pasó sus manos por sobre mi...me le subí encima y estimule su entrepierna...sentía música en mis oídos, los gemidos era como si estuviéramos cantando la más hermosa melodía.

–Vaya, fue mejor que el mío –comentó Yuri casi como algo gracioso, Yurio negó.

–Viktor es algo violento en la cama –Yurio se quita la camiseta y deja ver algunos moretones en su cuerpo, apenas rosados, pero moretones al fin en los brazos y algunos en las caderas.

–Parecen recientes –murmura tocándolos.

–¿Tu qué crees? –continuó, Yurio sabía que Yuri tenía sexo con Viktor, pero lo que probablemente Yuri no sabía era que también tenía sexo con el menor–. Desde que Viktor me desvirgó, no he estado con muchos hombres, tal vez con Jean Jacques Leroy, el imbécil me sacó mi primer título senior.

–Pero lo gozaste en la cama ¿verdad? –ambos comenzaron a reír–. ¿Cómo es?

–Tienes que probarlo para saberlo –explicó–. En este mundo, el libertinaje es el pan de cada día, prácticamente debes acostarte con todo el mundo, gracias a dios no con mi entrenador. ¡No quiero imaginarme la verga de Yakov!

–¡Ay dios! –se cubrió los ojos, Yurio comenzó a reír más fuerte.

–Pero tu entrenador está muy caliente –Yurio muerde los labios–. Sólo recordar como toca mi piel me hace...pensar que fui un tonto en no apropiármelo.

–Veo –Yuri pasa con su vista el cuerpo de Yurio, era muy agradable a la vista–. ¿Y has tenido fantasías sexuales?

–Todos los tenemos –se quita el pantalón, aun tenía que vestirse para salir a pista–. ¿Tú no?

–Claro...

–¿Cómo? –Cuestionó, Yuri se le acercó un poco tomándolo de la barbilla–. Estoy usando todo mi autocontrol para no hacerte algo ahora mismo.

–Está prohibido el sexo antes de una copa –explicó–. Si lo sabré yo.

–Jajajajajaja ¿con Leroy fue antes de la copa?

–Sí, luego él quería tener sexo de celebración entre los tres, pero le patee las bolas por ganar jajajaja –Yuri también ríe, realmente hablar de sexo con Yurio era agradable.

–Phitchi también me quema, compartimos unos besos en los entrenamientos de Detroit, pero no quise llegar a más porque me daba miedo experimentar.

–Aja, pero a Viktor le abriste las piernas como zorra –cruzó los brazos.

–Y si me hace sentir igual se las vuelvo a abrir –continuó para luego sonreír y acomodar el mechón rubio que le había caído por la cara a Yurio, detrás de su oreja–. Ese Christopher...ehm ¿cuál es su apellido?

–Giacometti, suena demasiado italiano para ser suizo –dice con gracia el rubio, Yuri se ríe.

–Sí, ese mismo, me tocó el culo y me manoseó luego de mi performance en los vestuarios, cuando Viktor se fue por unas bebidas. Me ofreció que tuviéramos sexo luego de la competencia.

–¿Y qué le dijiste? –cuestionó.

–¡Pues que no, para ese entonces yo no había tenido sexo con nadie! –exclamó, estaba algo rojo por la vergüenza de tener que contar eso.

–¡Yo le hubiera dicho que si y le rompería una pierna! –Contesta Plisetsky ante la vista sorprendida de Katsuki–. Bueno, sé que no es de buen deportista, pero nadie lo extrañará, bah, excepto la loca que lo alentaba durante la copa de China.

–Jajajajaja esa hasta lo va a buscar a su casa.

–¿Te acostarías con cualquiera...?–preguntó Yuri.

–¡Con Yakov no! –Vuelven a reírse–. No sé si llamarlo "con cualquiera" siempre que lo hago obtengo algo a cambio, no es prostitución ¿o sí?

–Jajajajaja si lo disfrutas y encima te regalan cosas, no creo.

–Pues ehm....el coreano también me prende bastante...–explicó Yurio.

–¿El coreano?

–Lee Seung Gil –se muerde los labios–. Bueno pero hablemos de ti, cuáles son tus máximas fantasías para que puedas hacer un EROS tan perfecto.

–¿Quieres saberlo? –preguntó, Yurio afirma–. Que me follen Viktor y tú.

–Jajajaja ¿estás de broma, no?

–¡Claro que no! ¿A ti no te gustaría que te penetren dos a la vez? Suena muy rico –se muerde el dedo–. Bueno, pero debo dejar de pensar en eso o me vendré en mi traje y no quiero.

–Pues quítatelo....–Yurio intentó tirar del traje para sacarlo, pero Yuri se lo impedía.

–¿Quieres que te cuente como quiero que me follen? Eso no es muy sano para ti, tienes 15 años.

–Me he acostado con más gente que tú, ¡cuéntame! –Yuri se muerde el labio, tratando de evitar que aparezca una erección mientras se imaginaba aquello.

–Pues....me imagino a Viktor desnudo, masturbándose delante mío....–cierra los ojos para imaginárselo mejor–. Puedo verle hasta el alma, se acerca a mi tan lentamente que siento me voy a venir antes de que me toque.

–Uuy –Yurio se divertía bastante con esta plática, siempre pensó que Yuri era aburrido, inexplorado, impenetrable. Pero ahora se había dado cuenta la puta detrás de la virgen, así era como catalogaba a Yuri en esos momentos.

–Luego el me la mete, hasta el fondo...–la mano de Yurio pasa por delante de él y comienza a manosear su miembro–. ¿Qué...qué haces?

–Tú sigue contando, cierra los ojos –murmuró mientras continuaba con el masaje.

–Aaaah....me la mete duro y me encanta, es tan fuerte, sus músculos se contraen por las embestidas mientras yo gimo más y más fuerte aaah....hmmm

–¿Y... ? –susurró bajándole el pantalón de su conjunto, tenía el miembro semi expuesto por la ropa interior.

–Llegas tú....con esa boca que enloquece a cualquiera....depositas tus labios sobre m-mi cabeza...–murmuró, refiriéndose a la parte alta de su pene. Yurio se inclina hacia adelante y con sus labios aprieta esa zona–. Aaaah...

–Sigue –susurró sacando la lengua para comenzar a lamer aquella zona.

–A-aah...tú...me la...me la mamas....–aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir como el muchacho aparcaba el miembro en su boca y comenzaba a succionar–. A-así...má-más....más fuerte aaagh

Yuri no pudo hablar más, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a gemir mientras le estaban dando la mejor mamada de su vida. Yurio se distanció un poco se agachó frente al japonés y abrirle las piernas para estar mejor y ver más expuesto el pene. Era delicioso sentir esa boca, esos labios que parecían vírgenes pero que era un experto en aquello. Se preguntaba cuántos penes chupó ya, a cuantos hombres habrá hecho llegar al climax. Y mientras sentía ese cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, se vino completamente en la boca del joven ruso, que inmediatamente tiró su cabeza para atrás enchastrándose toda la cara y parte del cuerpo, gracias a dios aún no se había cambiado, pero la ropa de Yuri quedó hecha un desastre.

–Oh, Yuri, lo lamento –murmuró Yurio y comenzó a quitarse el semen de la cara para lamerlo de sus dedos, a Yuri le pareció una imagen por demás sensual, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el chico estaba casi desnudo.

–N-No...está bien...–se levantó y miró como su traje se había manchado demasiado–. ¿Qué haré ahora? Todos pensarán que soy un pervertido.

–Lo eres –mordió su labio y se acercó a Yuri, le tomó de la camiseta pegada al cuerpo y le dio un beso humedo que haría sonrojar a una actriz pornográfica. Pasó su lengua por encima de los labios de Yuri y se distanció, para luego comenzar a cambiarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Yuri Katsuki quedó estático ante esto, no podía creer lo que había pasado. Yurio se cambia y sale a la pista mientras él queda allí, pensando que los rusos son lo más caliente que jamás pudo imaginar.

 

**Fin.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Aun con la cara de inocenton que tiene Yuri Katsuki, yo creo que al despertar el eros le despertaron varias cosas y Yurio es una bitch.
> 
> Besos.


End file.
